disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nobody Else But You
"Nobody Else But You" (No Hay Nadie Como Tú en español latino y Sólo Alguien Como Tú en España) es una canción cantada e interpretada en A Goofy Movie por Goofy y Max mientras el padre e hijo se reconcilian tras el fracaso de sus vacaciones. Letra Español Latino= Max: Ciertos días yo no entiendo tus locuras. Y en la mente algo te está fallando a tí Goofy: No me ofendiste. Max: Más si llego a equivocarme, ¿Quién está listo para ayudarme? No hay nadie como tú Goofy: Tus humores son realmente insoportables ¡Es difícil que yo piense igual a tí! Max: ¡Que bueno! Goofy: Te comportas como un héroe Cada vez que algo sucede No hay nadie como tú. Ambos: No hay nadie como tú, Los dos estar, es nuestra suerte. No hay nadie como tú, Ser locos de atar Pero alegres estar... Max: Dices bromas que son ya de la prehistoria Goofy: ¡Lo que escuchas suena como un mono al gritar! Ambos: Si la vida es complicada ¿Quién vendrá pronto en mi ayuda? Max: Si no sabes de quién hablo, oye bien... Si parece intoxicado, Es que está muy animado Porque no hay nadie más No... Ambos: ¡No hay nadie como tú! ¡Pasear los dos es increíble! Aunque problemas hay ... Goofy: Como tener que huir... Max: Como el rumbo perder... Ambos: Si me empiezo a hundir, Yo prefiero correr... ¡No hay nadie más, más, más que tú! besa a Max Max: Aww, Papá! |-|Castellano= Max: Con razón me pones, digo yo, tedioso A menudo eres, con perdón, mi cruz Goofy: Perdonado. Max: Más si estoy desesperado ¿Quién está siempre a mi lado? Solo alguien como tú Goofy: Un mal genio es algo por demás, chocante ¡Quizás sea parte de tu juventud! Max: ¡Es cierto! Goofy: ¡Sí! ¿Quién merece una medalla Cuando todo en plan nos falla? Solo alguien como tú Ambos: Solo alguien como tú Que bendición que estemos juntos Solo alguien como tú Consigue alumbrar Mi ilusión con su luz... Max: Tus canciones son, ¡es cierto!, prehistóricas Goofy: ¡Y tu ritmo es son de música zulú! Ambos: Pero cuando lucho en vano ¿Quién me tenderá su mano? Max: Sin pedirme de antemano gratitud Si parece intoxicado, ¡Sólo está muy animado! Y esta claro quién es Es... Ambos: ¡Solo alguien como tú! Mi contraluz, inseparables Si el cielo no es azul... Goofy: Si me empiezo a afligir... Max: A sentir la presión... Ambos: Si me tengo que hundir, Busco la salvación... ¡Es solo alguien que, es como tú! besa a Max Max: Aww, Dad! |-|Inglés= Max: There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas. And your mind is missing, no offense, a screw. Goofy: None taken. Max: Still whatever mess I land in, Who was always understandin'? Nobody else but you. Goofy: Oh, your moodiness is now and then bewilderin'. And your values may be, so to speak, askew! Max: Gesundheit! Goofy: Thanks! Who deserves a hero's trophy, As we face each cat-a-strophy?! Nobody else but you. Ambos: Nobody else but you, It's just our luck, we're stuck together. Nobody else but you, Is crazy enough To believe we'll come through... Max: So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric! Goofy: And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo! Ambos: But when life becomes distressin', Who will I be S.O.S'n?! Max: If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue... Though he seems intoxicated, He's just highly animated! And he's nobody else, But... Ambos: Nobody else but you! We've turned into, a true blue duo! Hard times, we've had a few... Goofy: Like we're thrown in the drink... Max: Like we're tossed outta town... Ambos: But when I start to sink, Hey, I'd rather go down... With nobody else, but all of you! besa a Max Max: Aww, Dad! Categoría:Canciones de A Goofy Movie Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Destacadas Categoría:The Disney Afternoon Categoría:Canciones de The Disney Afternoon